In the art of electrocardiographic recordings one of the essential conditions for successful recording is the correct electrode positioning on the body and said positioning must therefore be made by a specially trained person.
But this can be a problem because, apart from the time required for this operation (the number of electrodes to be positioned can even by on the order of tens), trained personnel are not always available.
A typical example is the case of telemedicine, i.e. the reading of data to be sent, e.g. over the telephone line, to a special centre where the diagnosis is performed at a distance. This can be extremely useful for the control of patients with heart trouble with no need for them to go to the hospital or in case of localities without adequate medical facilities.
If in addition the patient is alone it is extremely difficult for him to position the electrodes, some in positions difficult to reach by oneself, even if he has been instructed beforehand about their correct positions.
The general purpose of the present invention is to obviate the above mentioned shortcomings by supplying an innovative device which would permit with simple movements correct and rapid positioning of all the electrodes necessary for an electrocardiographic recording.